Armas de familia
by Yanyce
Summary: Vash no era el único que disfrutaba de andar por allí armado y Seeland esta apunto de aprenderlo...por las malas. Venezuela.


Nota de autor: Este fic surgió de una tarde normal en mi cuadra…con mi padre arreglando su escopeta. Es común decir entre los muchachos que quien me lleve se lleva un tiro, y entonces pensé en Gustavo…y esto salió. Esto PASA en Venezuela.

Disclaimer: Amo a Hidekaz…pero no lo suficiente para que me regale los derechos de Hetalia…Mariana tampoco es mia, es de los bellos de LatinHetalia-saben que los amo.

* * *

Seeland miraba curioso a su _querido_ casi hermano Canadá. La tienda de dulces no estaba hacia esa dirección, tampoco la de helados pero… ¿la de pasteles, quizá? Estaba muy confundido y se confundió mucho más cuando vio a Inglaterra, parado junto al gordo-come-hamburguesas, Escocia, Gales y los dos Irlanda.

Deberíamos darle un poco de Ron, con eso estaría bien…-comentó Arthur.

-Whiskey y unas cuantas zo…-

-¡Cállate¡ Escocia, No profanes mis oídos…

-Señor…yo opino que algo de vino mezclado con agua…

-¡Matt¡ _C'mon Bro! _Sabes tan bien como yo que una cerveza…

Estoy de acuerdo con el chico, démosle cerveza irlandesa….

Seeland no entendía de que iban…estaban hablando de licores. Y lo tenían a él…esperen…él…licor… ¡Iban a darle de tomar! YA era lo suficientemente grande…Eso era magnifico, no se esperaba a ver la cara de Serboga cuando supiera que él ya…y luego recordó. La tradición de la casa Kirkland. Primera pinta, primer beso. Mierda. Estaba jodido.

Quiero ponche de huevo- susurró. Había oído que ese licor era dulce. Quería eso. Punto. Tenían que dárselo y ya.

-¿Eso?...dijo Arthur de mala gana…Esta bien. Ahora la chica.- Y como si eso fuera magia, Francia salió de un local directo al cuello de Inglaterra.

-¡Hohoho! El pequeño Peter ya es mayor…_Mon amour Anglaterre _, recuerda que tiene que ser un latino, esa es la tradición…

-¡Rana imbécil¡ ¿Qué mierda sabes tú de las tradiciones?

Lo suficiente. Te recuerdo que el de Escocia fue con Portugal, tú conmigo, los Irlandas mejor no decirlo, Estados Unidos con…

Ya, está bien entendí.

Alfred los miro como si de repente le brotaran dos cabezas a cada uno.

-María es mía.-A lo macho alfa, dijo. –Fin de la discusión.

-Nadie vaya a tocar a Itzel…murmuró Canadá. Y así no fue quedando más que nadie…

-Argentina, no, es la Francia de América…

-Suiza nos mataría de solo mirar a Linchestein… A parte no está en la lista. Y muy lejos de allí Vash sintió un alivio inexplicable.

-¿Oigan, los Venezuela no tiene una hermana pequeña?

-¡Sí! Creo que es una dependencia o algo así.

-Bueno, mañana es un día especial. Se podrán llevar niños a la Sala…Y así se hizo de día y varios mocos-niños adorables corrían por toda la sede de Naciones Unidas.

Por un lado llegaban los británicos y Escocia y por el otro Gustavo, María y una pequeña Mariana en un coqueto vestido de flores. Ya comenzaba a crecer, Su cuerpo parecía el de una niña de once años y sus formas de mujer ya se entreveían.

Tierra de Fuego estaba nervioso. Le iba a pedir una cita. Su mama le dijo que no se preocupara, que con las dotes de mujeriego de su padre tenía. Pero no era eso. Era su tío Gustavo el que le daba mala espina. Era bien sabido por todos que siendo colonias le lanzó una pedrada a Estados Unidos por besar a su hermana. No quería arriesgarse a nada peor.

Se cuadro lo mas dignamente que pudo. Él podía con eso. Gustavo lo miro como a un bicho. Como ese, al que aplastaste y luego de caminar mucho rato, te das cuenta que está bajo tu suela. Argentina aguantaba las ganas de reírse.

-Se-señor…vengo a pedir a su hija. – Sí. Así o más formal. Ya lo dijo. Gustavo y María la criaron, así que era como una hija. Luego de otra mirada _apreciativa_, le dijo…

-Te entrego mi mano derecha, cuídala o sino habré de cortar la tuya, para que todos sepan lo que has robado*

-Si señor…

-¿Lo juras?

-Lo juro…

Y así, Tierra de Fuego obtuvo el permiso. Eso estuvo cerca. Suspiró aliviado. Con una amenaza de mutilación, pero allí estaba.

- Perece que Seeland tiene competencia…

Estados unidos le paso _disimuladamente _una copa a Seeland e Inglaterra, recordando sus antiguos aires de corsario, dijo

-Que se joda todo, niño, los besos más dulces son los robados, así que ve y no vuelvas hasta que esa niña se beba toda la copa de tu boca.

Y eso fue lo que hizo. Fue un beso corto a la opinión de Escocia, casto si le preguntamos a Francia y demasiado si vemos con Gustavo y hablando de él…no solo Suiza gustaba de las armas.

Gustavo se sacó una escopeta y le dijo a Seeland…Muchacho, espero que sepas correr. Y así, acaba esta historia, ¿o no?

* * *

N/A: Eso es todo amigos. Espero sus comentarios siles gustó o no y las costumbres de sus países.

*Algo que se dice en mi familia.


End file.
